bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beautiful Patissier, Yumichika!
The Beautiful Patissier, Yumichika! is the one hundred thirty fourth episode of the Bleach anime. 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa helps a Plus named Heita Momoyama bake a cake for his mother. Summary Having been ordered by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to send someone to look into making the limit-lifting procedure simpler and to examine Arrancar and Espada spirit residue, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi passes the task along to the Technology Development Bureau. Rin Tsubokura gets the job because he wants to go to the Human World, though in truth he wants to go mainly to eat sweets. Joining him is 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada, and the two first head to Kisuke Urahara's shop where Urahara appoints Yumichika to show them where the Arrancar appeared. After Rin manages to get the readings he needs, the two pass by a shop where Rin buys some cake with the help of a machine that lets normal Humans see souls. However, before they can move on, they encounter the soul of a baker who is chained to the store. Yumichika wants to send him to Soul Society, but Rin and Hanatarō want to listen to what the man has to say first. It seems that this baker, whose name is Heita Momoyama, got hit by a car and has a mother who keeps visiting the spot where he died. Since his mother never tasted one of his cakes, Momoyama wants to teach Yumichika and the others how to make a cake so that they can give one to his mother to eat. Rin really wants to do it, so they use Urahara's kitchen and get going on their first attempt. and Sado some cake to taste test.]] After a few problems as the group learns the steps, they finish the cake, but Momoyama wants someone who’s eaten cake before to taste it. Since Hanatarō, Yumichika and Rin all haven’t, the duty falls to Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Yasutora Sado, who are still in training. When those two find it disgusting, the newly trained bakers are forced to go through several more iterations until they finally get it right. They then make their way back to the bakery and find Momoyama's mother laying some flowers where he died. When they present her the cake, she surprisingly turns it down, stating that she can’t eat cake anymore because it reminds her of her son. In trying to chase after his mother, Momoyama accidentally knocks the cake to the ground, though it lands right side up and manages to keep its general form. Desperate for his mother not to leave, Momoyama suddenly experiences great pain, as his chain starts crackling with red energy. At the same time, a Menos Grande appears, so Yumichika leaps up to fight it. After Momoyama chains up his mother to prevent her from leaving, Hanatarō decides to use his Zanpakutō on the baker’s soul. He stops Momoyama from becoming a Hollow by hitting the chain at the spot where it attaches to Momoyama's chest, allowing the Zanpakutō to fill up and transforming it into a scalpel. Hanatarō then uses the stored energy of his Zanpakutō against the Menos Grande, and Yumichika finishes it off. A recovered Momoyama now rushes to his mother’s side, and she can now seem him thanks to Rin's machine. Momoyama then tells his mother about the cake, so she tastes it and finds it delicious. Afterwards, she apologizes to him and promises that she won’t say it hurts to look at cakes again. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Upon returning to the SRDI, Rin is greeted by Akon. After briefly discussing the data Rin sent back, Akon inquires if he had given the molars to 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame. Rin reveals that he stepped on them during the battle with the Menos Grande and broke them. He substituted the teeth with a note saying that the molars are invisible to idiots as Akon had suggested. Akon is surprised that he actually did this. Characters in order of appearance Powers and Techniques used Hollow techniques: * Techniques used: * * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō Released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes